


Cross my heart

by brightsummernights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: ...It all begins in the barn of Hunter's family.





	1. Corby

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well. Lately I have read some local ghost stories, and from there I got the idea for this text. This is going to be short, maybe 3-5 parts, and most of the story already exists in unfinished drafts. Usually I have just added new texts to one of my two collections, but this one I saw as a separate project.

When he first figures out that Sebastian Smythe, his beloved and still quite new boyfriend is a little more than other people, it all begins in the barn of Hunter’s family. Barn had been turned into a den with comfortable sofas, colourful rugs and posters, and bookcases. They have barely seen each other naked, and Hunter has had only a few changes to touch Sebastian’s lovely smooth skin, so any sexy times won’t be in view anytime soon, but he is still thankful for this slice of privacy. During next thirty minutes his mom would surely knock on the door with a tray of cookies and juice like Hunter was still eight, but it’s still better than sitting in his room, where curious ears would hear their every word. Baby pictures had been hidden in the attic weeks ago.

”Hunt?” Sebastian asks below him, and tugs hem of Hunter’s shirt gently. Hunter himself is sitting on the sofa, his legs dropped on the footstool. Sebastian had been almost napping with his head on Hunter’s lap.

”Yeah?”

”Could I ask for a favor?”

”Of course you can.”

”Don’t travel to the away game tomorrow.”

Sebastian has been present in every home game, wearing Hunter’s jersey and looking a little lost on the same row with all the bright-eyed and squealing team girlfriends. Once even a Chemistry textbook was spotted on the stands. When the group of girlfriends had rushed to the field to congratulate their boys, he had followed slowly, feet lingering on every spot on the way.  After finally meeting on the borderline of the field, Sebastian simply cupped his face with his hands, coolness of them feeling wonderful on his over-heated skin. In a blink Hunter forgot every ache in his body, and taste of mud in his mouth. He had been tackled on the ground roughly, more than once.

He is about to refuse. Hunter is the star of the team, and Lucas, guy behind him on coach’s list would be only happy if he started slacking now. Skipping game for some lips-to-lips time is out of question. Hunter would be more than happy to kiss his lips sore after kicking their opponent’s ass though.

He has forgotten momentarily that Sebastian hates nonsense, and now his serious eyes are looking at Hunter intensely. It has never bothered Sebastian that Hunter and football come as a package deal.  

Deciding to trust Hunter lies on the phone next morning. Yes he has a nasty stomach bug, of course he would be in his top condition in the next game. 

Team bus never makes it to their opponent school. Most of the boys walk way with scratches and bruises, and three of them have broken bones. Coach would spend some time in a wheelchair. But in an ambulance, surrounded by screaming sirens, Corby, Hunter’s best buddy in the team dies even though EMTs try their best to push his heart to continue a little longer.

Sebastian brings the smell of rain water in the room with him. Floor of the room is covered with photo albums and loose photographs. In some of the pictures dark-haired and dark-eyed boy grins alone, in others his arm is wrapped around shoulders of a blue-eyed boy who is currently sitting on the bed. Hunter has brought his dark suit in the room, preparing for tomorrow's funeral. Sebastian has dark glasses, and his silver flask waiting at home. Few burning mouthfuls would help him to keep his control. 

”I didn’t know it was Corby. I swear.”  It feels important to convince Hunter of that. He had just wanted to protect someone who is so precious to him, but Sebastian and his good intentions seems to have made everything even worse.

”Come here, babe.” Hunter spends the longest moment holding him like he would fear that someone would take Sebastian away too.


	2. Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he does for Sebastian, he does from love though.

Two young men lay in the cramped hallway of the apartment. Their new place is like a maze with its long, narrow rooms, and surprising corners. Hunter’s feet are resting on a black desk chair, and even though the floor is already hurting his shoulders and back, he wonders if dragging himself to the mattress in the bedroom would really be worth the effort. From behind the boxes he can’t see Sebastian, but could bet that his boyfriend’s thoughts are not very far from his own.

Annoyed sound escapes from his lips. Hunter is about to collect all his remaining strength and at least pull himself into a sitting position, when a long-legged figure suddenly basically leaps over him. Worry building inside him Hunter follows Sebastian’s footsteps. He wouldn’t really have energy for this, Sebastian’s eyes staring at some distant dot Hunter can never see, or his lips dropping some worrying information, like a request to spend the next day inside, or avoid little kids in yellow raincoats. To be fair, Sebastian has never asked for the latter one, but that day could surely come at some point.

Everything he does for Sebastian, he does from love though. Hunter makes it in their future bedroom just in time to see his boyfriend standing in the corner, his hand sliding on the dark green wallpaper. Reminding a deflating balloon Sebastian sinks on the floor, his forehead pressed against the wall. He shakes a bit, mouth repeating words Hunter can’t hear on the other side of the room.

”Babe?”

”They took her baby.” Hunter doesn’t need to ask more. He doesn’t doubt Sebastian’s words – his ability is only clear and pure now, but is one hundred percent sure that the baby of this person had been taken maybe 100 years ago. "They took her baby, and killed her. She is so angry." 

Startling him Sebastian suddenly screams, and grimacing to himself Hunter wonders how quickly the cops would be behind the door. It might not be too easy to explain that no, he is definitely not trying to murder his boyfriend. Before Hunter has reacted in any way, Sebastian has turned around, his neck snapping uncomfortably in the process.

It might be a good time to freak out, because now his green, darkened eyes are clearly locked on something behind Hunter’s back. ”Seb?” he asks, hoping that his boyfriend who is the one with paranormal abilities would have some kind of solution. Hunter is usually ladies’ favourite, charming the grumpy woman in the campus cafeteria with a dashing, full smile, and if he wanted, he could leave a night club with half a dozen numbers when they are having a night out. He just doesn’t think a dead person would appreciate his natural, boyish charm.

”Yes. Okay, I understand.”

Sebastian’s eyes snap back to reality, colour in them a lot more lively than moments ago. ”We can’t stay here. She won’t hurt me, but I’m not sure about you. This place is not safe.”

Hunter already misses old-fashioned wall papers and their next door neighbor who had looked like a vampire and told them to keep an eye on the communists, when he sees how much their new place is going to cost. Glass walls let all the sunshine inside, and white and steel grey paint has seen only one pair of tenants before them. The building is so new that nobody has had time to steal babies or murder anyone here. 

”I’ll get the money out of my accounts.”

Hunter is about to protest, comment already on his tongue. This had been talked about so many times. He wouldn’t be living on his boyfriend’s money, but would try to support his own half of this household. Figuring out the thoughts racing in his head Sebastian brings their hands together, entwining their fingers.

”This is my problem, darling. I was the one who ruined our life in the other apartment before it even started. It’s only right if I pay for this one. It’s fine. We are okay.”

He recognizes emotion behind Sebastian’s words, knows that he is always afraid that one day Hunter would decide he has seen enough.  Other man moans in his mouth, a little surprised and a lot more relieved when Hunter kisses him with hot, wanting mouth. They end up on the mattress, getting each other off with slow hands, just enjoying the intimacy without the motivation to try to make it especially amazing. It’s good enough like that, Sebastian’s eyes cloudy from pleasure, and his skin soft against Hunter’s hands.

”Ghosts or not, I love you.”


End file.
